parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire of Parakka - Overview
Introduction The Empire is made up a of a number of nations that joined together over the last 400 years. The Main races are as follows:- * Humans * Dragon Elves * Elves * Napans The Empire itself stretches across the Continent of Quon and over onto a number of islands to Panama, where in order to help with shipping and trade they built the Panama cancel. As a result the Empire experiences a variety of weather conditions, and climates. In the South Quon its not uncommon for it to be cold. Whilst on Dominion Island there are mountain ranges with a large desert. Quon is generally dominated by large flat lands with forests and mountain ranges throughout the continent. The Capital City Gar Genna rests on the main river connecting to the sea. It has been the capital of the Empire since the first founding. History Pre-1700s BEC The Empire of Parakka was founded in 1168, after the conclusion of the unification wars. The unification was started in 1021 when the Humans on Southern Quon after years of peaceful cooperation with the Elves to the north and minor races in central and western Quon. Finally decided to advance their territory. In November 1021 King Orizualon launched a successful invasion on the Kingdom of Handfell to the west. This marked the first of three wars over 5 years uniting the Human species on the continent of Quon. However, whilst in 1027 once the wars had concluded the Elves in the seven kingdoms across Li Heng and Northern Quon had already seen the threat and formed the first League of Calmacil. Meanwhile the Napans had branched out from their native homeland and begun spreading their influence from the Perish islands to the East towards the New Continent. In 1036 War finally broke out between the League of Calmacil and the Human Kingdom of Niˈnɛ. The conflict stared when the border garrison from Kingdom of Niˈnɛ launched an attack of small elvish town Wood Leaf. The attack saw the complete annihilation of the towns population. The result saw the biggest Elvish army ever formed in the Empires pre-history. The war was brutal, with Human losses totalling over three million. The war ended in 1042, with the conquest of the Human Kingdom of Niˈnɛ. Meanwhile the Dragon Elves had undertaken there own war in 1040 to 1043 with the result of the Dragon Sun Elves and Dragon Moon Elves competing over a prized peace of territory Fiˈʃu ˈfeild. Whilst the Napans in that time had seized territory on the New Continent from the locals; that would one day be known as Panama. In 1062 The Napans and Dragon Elves engaged in a war, due to piracy undertaken by the Napans. The war was very even footed due to the Napans have control of the Sea but with the Dragon Elves being able to communicate with Dragons and fly on them, they had control of the sky. The conflict was eventually resolved in 1063 by the event known as michina dawn (Red Dawn). Red Dawn was the eruption of a volcano of the cost of the Island of Unta. The eruption saw the island double in size but also posed a serious threatened to the population there. This forced the Krinaelao to seek peace with the Dragon Elves to divert forces from to help with the relief effort and possible evacuation. To his surprise the Dragon Elves offered to help them. The eventual result of this saw the unification of the Napans and the Dragon Elves under the name of the Sea Dragon Confederation, which was ruled by a council of six. Three Dragon Elves and three Napans. However, in 1070 The Sea Dragon Confederation and League of Calmacil were brought into direct confrontation when a rouge dragon attacked the island of Malaz. The resulting destruction forced the League to mobilise to seek reparation for their human subjects. The Dragon Elves who had already hunted down and killed the rouge dragon where unable to provide the reparations that the Human delegates demanded. Though the League of Calmacil were not willing to go to war over this and as such in 1071 the Human population began to revolt. The league quickly brought the revolts under control which saw the deaths of 3,765 humans. However, by the close of the same year a full blown revolution was declared after the destruction of Fort Morning Light. However, initially the league expected to defeat this revolution quickly though in their arrogance they hadn't banked on the Sea Dragon Confederation providing aid to the Human population. When this came to light in 1074 the League agreed to return to their traditional territory and let the humans rule themselves. However, without any infrastructure the human kingdoms fragmented into city states that were constantly at war with each other. To further complicate matters the League in 1078 agreed to merge into the Sea Dragon Confederation. This resulted into a change of name for the confederation simply into the Confederation. As a result of this it finally forced the waring city states to seek some sort of common ground. Though even then that was rocky. It wasnt till the would be King Tidus of Gar Jenna managed to united the humans under his banner. Meanwhile, by 1081 cracks had started to appear between the Elves and Dragon Elves due to magic and the relationship the Dragon Elves had with the Dragons. This resulted in 1082 to war breaking out between the two elvish races. Meanwhile the Napans in September of that year launched a raid on Gar Jenna only to be repulsed. In the Winter of 1082 King Tidus lead a successful invasion of the Dominion Islands and took over the Napan throne. This was due to the Napans being better sailors than the humans but lacking in terms of ground warfare. It wasnt until 1085 when the war between the two elvish races ended in what was agreed a draw did they realise that the Napans had been conquered. However, unlike the Elves the Humans if trated the Napans as equal's thus the Napans were eventually handed control of the Kingdom of Gar Jenna navy. in 1132 The Elves where invaded by Chobu. The Chobu where Lizard/dragon Humanoids, who where the ancient enemies of the Elves. Though when they attacked it came out of nowhere, resulting in the loss of territory on Northern Quon. Furthermore, Unta was conquered by the Chobu resulting in the Kingdom of Gar Jenna declaring war. However, even with the combined might of the Elves, Humans and Napans the Chobu where still pushing them back. This was possible due to their birth rate, and maturity rate was only a quarter of the time of Humans and Napans. This meant they always had more numbers. By 1139 Half of Quon had been conquered and the Chobu where only leagues away from Gar Jenna. This resulted in the half Human / Napan Queen (Zi'on) seeking aid from the Dragon Elves. Who sensing the threat agreed to join the alliance. The result was that thanks to the Dragons the Chobu where eventually pushed back baring small pocks from Quon. By 1146 Unta was liberated by the combined forces of the Napan fleet and Dragon Elves. In 1168 with the resulting peace being maintained since the conclusion of the Chobu Wars in 1146. It was agreed to form the Parakkan Empire. Under Queen Zi'on, with mechanisms to allow the other races to be involved in the governing of the Empire.